


3x01 Missing Scene

by Corstiaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слишком сильная боль в процессе выжигания татуровки на плече, заставила Скотта отключиться и пропустить много интересного. Чем же в это время занимались Дерек и Стайлз?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3x01 Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение:  
> 1) некоторое AU к сериалу ввиду дальнейших серий;  
> 2) Дженнифер Блэйк и убитую Хезер втопку;  
> 3) я по-прежнему верю в стерек и считаю, что Стайлз главный герой сериала.  
> Отказ от прав: никакой коммерческой выгоды, толькоради эстетического удовольствия.  
> Размещение: с моего разрешения.

Скотт потерял сознание от боли не так быстро, как хотелось бы, а только когда Дерек уже почти закончил выжигать татуировку у него на плече. Тем не менее, Стайлз не стал отпускать его, пока работа не будет завершена, хотя руки уже дрожали от перенапряжения – ещё бы, несколько минут удерживать оборотня, который минимум в три раза сильнее его. Запах жженой плоти щекотал ноздри так, что неимоверно хотелось чихнуть, а ещё лучше выйти подышать промозглым воздухом на улицу, зато не было игл, а значит, не было оснований падать в обморок.

Между прочим, Стайлзу до сих пор стыдно за тот случай в тату-салоне. Грохнуться при виде иголки, когда два года назад они со Скоттом нашли располовиненный труп и хоть бы хны. Не говоря уже о завхозе, тело которого они обнаружили немногим позже, или о Дереке, которого на их глазах насквозь прошил когтями Питер. Почему-то тогда сознание Стайлза не покинуло.

Но если бы все же покинуло, то это было бы простительно.

Тем временем, пока мысли Стайлза, как обычно, перескакивали с одной темы на другую, Дерек закончил с татуировкой, отложил в сторону горелку и взял первую попавшуюся тряпку со стола, чтобы вытереть руки. Стайлз осторожно отпустил Скотта, удостоверившись, что тот не свалится со стула без его поддержки, и вдруг остро ощутил, что они с Дереком остались одни.

Ну, технически, конечно, не одни, но два других оборотня были в отключке и неизвестно когда придут в себя. Айзек так вообще мог проваляться трупом до самого утра.

Стайлз пробежался глазами по комнате и, так ни за что и не зацепившись, нервным жестом взъерошил волосы на макушке.

\- Ну, пойду-ка я проветрюсь, пожалуй, – Стайлз торопливо шагнул к двери. – А то тут как-то слишком много клыкастых на меня одного.

На самом деле, Стайлз мог бы и догадаться.

Дерек не дал ему пройти мимо себя, схватив на этот раз за талию, и приложил спиной о стену так же, как сто пятьдесят тысяч раз до этого.

\- Ай-яй-яй-яй, – тут же запричитал Стайлз, ничуть не смутившись от вынужденного положения лицом к лицу с недовольным Альфой. – Ну что опять не так? Я в кои-то веки сам решил избавить тебя от своего общества, а ты ещё и возражаешь.

\- Две недели, Стайлз, – коротко припечатал Дерек.

Вот тут-то Стайлз, наконец, почувствовал, как кровь предательски приливает к щекам. И не только к щекам.

Это даже нечестно.

\- Мы это обсуждали, – кисло выдавил Стайлз.

\- Мы не обсуждали, – Дерек, не сдержавшись, встряхнул его, как котенка, и снова притиснул к стене, тем самым подняв облако пыли вокруг них. – Ты просто свалил, как только Маккол вернулся в город.

\- А как, по-твоему, я должен был поступить? – прошипел Стайлз, тоже не на шутку разозлившись. – От меня тобой на километр, должно быть, несло, он бы сразу почувствовал!

\- И что?

\- Да он же распсихуется, как только узнает, что мы встречаемся!

\- И что? – повторил Дерек, глаза которого, казалось, вот-вот поменяют цвет. – Поистерит и успокоится.

\- Да как ты не понимаешь? – Стайлз со всей силы пихнул его в грудь, сумев все же сдвинуть эту скалу из мышц на несколько сантиметров от себя. – Он мой лучший друг, и я боюсь…

Стайлз осекся, напоровшись на хмурый взгляд Дерека.

\- Ты идиот, – вынес вердикт тот, и, положив руку ему на затылок, дернул за отросшие пряди, заставив отклонить голову назад.

\- Я так и знал, что ты неспроста тогда отобрал у меня машинку, – Стайлз, естественно, не мог оставить последнее слово даже за самым крутым волком в городе, но Дерек уже заткнул его не в меру болтливый рот своим, так что оба забыли, о чем говорили до этого. Бурлившая злость в обоих на деле оказалась ничем иным, как нереализованным сексуальным напряжением.

Две недели, все верно.

У Стайлза и самого бы мозги уже закипели, продержись он ещё пару дней без этих голодных поцелуев и жадных до голой кожи рук. Дерека безумно раздражали все его тридцать три одежки из клетчатых рубашек и футболок с разноцветными принтами, и каждый раз он старался побыстрее вытряхнуть его из них, попутно оставляя множество багровых следов на коже от своих звериных поцелуев.

Вот и сейчас Дерек явно нацелился на его шею, аккурат под ухом, уже пройдясь там пару раз языком.

\- Нет! – Стайлз уперся руками ему в плечи, но на этот раз отпихнуть его от себя не получилось. – Скотт же уви…

Но Дерек сам отошел от него так резко, что Стайлз даже потерял равновесие и по инерции качнулся за ним вперед.

Хейл зарычал так, что стекла в доме задрожали, и бессильно уперся руками в покосившийся стол.

\- Я не железный, Стайлз, – глухо произнес он, не оборачиваясь. – Скоро полнолуние, и если ты продолжишь держать меня на расстоянии, мне будет плевать на Скотта. Я приду к тебе даже через его труп.

\- Дерек, – Стилински подошел к нему и положил руку на спину между лопаток, как раз туда, где был выбит трискелион. – Я поговорю с ним. Скоро. Я обещаю.

Дерек поднял голову, намереваясь ответить, но Скотт дернулся на стуле, и они развернулись к нему, но не отошли друг от друга.

Стайлз мысленно приготовился к предстоящему разговору. Желательно в джипе, потому что тогда Скотту некуда будет сбежать.

А собственно, какого черта?

Открытая рана, говоришь?

Что ж, тут у всех есть такая. Умершая мать, сгоревшая заживо семья, погибшая сестра, воскресший дядюшка и целая стая Альф в придачу.

Если вдвоем они могут забыть об этом хотя бы на мгновение, то Стайлз ни за что не откажется от этих отношений, какими бы абсурдными для Скотта или для кого-то ещё они ни были.

 


End file.
